This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 3D diffusion tensor imaging is very useful in defining organization and integration of the brain tissue. High resolution is difficult to achieve, due to low signal and large data size. In this study, we are trying to achieve record-high isotropic resolution in mouse brain utilizing a combination of advance hardware, sequence, and post-processing techniques.